ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ashura the Hedgehog
.]] The Glitch Sonic, dubbed Ashura by fans, is a color palette glitch in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 where Sonic's sprite becomes green and black. The glitch can be made to occur by activating Debug Mode and placing waterfalls in a certain pattern/area. The Glitch Sonic was originally discovered by Charles "Kiken" Mugg, who also has given the nickname Ashura to Sonic with corrupted color palette. Kushami, a member of the Sonic Retro message boards has given an overview of the Glitch Sonic's origin in June 2008.http://forums.sonicretro.org/index.php?showtopic=11007&st=30&p=203476&#entry203476 Unlocking the Glitch Sonic In Sonic the Hedgehog 2, the player has to activate Debug Mode regularly and select Emerald Hill Zone from the Level Select screen. When the player enters the Zone, he has to make an invisible object and a large waterfall in the Debug Mode. Each area unlocks a different color palette. In Emerald Hill Zone Act 1, the player has to press the B button immediately to become a Ring in Debug Mode. By pressing the A button four times, the player can find an object that is invisible, place it multiple times by pressing C repeatedly, and the player will create multiple large waterfalls around the area. Afterwards, by pressing the B button to close Debug Mode, Sonic changes into a multicolored Sonic (colors change depending on where waterfalls are placed). In Emerald Hill Zone Act 2, the player has to place multiple large waterfalls on the first Coconuts Badnik to change into a red, black and green Sonic. The reason for the Glitch Sonic's happening comes from the game's limited RAM quantity that will start overloading the data, when numerous amounts of waterfalls are added via Debug Mode. This will cause the sudden palette change for Sonic's blue color coincidentally.http://info.sonicretro.org/Ashura#Explanation Trivia *When Sonic is hit by an enemy, the leg colors will revert to blue. *When Sonic's palette is glitched, his life icon additionally changes itself to the color swap. The signpost also does this. *If Super Sonic is activated, Sonic's standard sprite returns, since his palette after transformation is located within the transformation palette. *After performing the glitch, if Sonic's eyes turn blue, then almost everything will change color as well; the animals, the robots, etc. If Sonic's eyes remain black, however, then only Sonic himself will change color. *This color palette bears a striking resemblance to King Scourge from Sonic the Hedgehog comics made by Archie Comics. Archie Sonic Super Special Magazine Issue 1 clears this statement, as Scourge's green design with the crown is originally based off the Glitch Sonic's corrupted color scheme. *The glitch will not always result in Sonic's fur being green and black. It can be yellow and black, red, green and brown, or even plain green. *While the Glitch Sonic doesn't function in the 2013 re-release of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Super Sonic's color palette in underwater sections of Hidden Palace Zone is exactly the same as it was at Emerald Hill Zone in the original game. *Despite his creation being unintentional, Glitch Sonic is considered a fan favorite by many. Gallery Ashura Sprites.png|In-game sprites of Ashura. Ashura.png Ashurasonic2.png Yellow-ashura.png|Ashura Sonic with a lighter color pallet. Sonic2-ashura.png References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game glitches Category:Internet memes Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992